


Days Gone By

by nokturial



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alpha Negan, Beta OC, Fluff, Gore, Guro, M/M, NSFW, Omega OC, Pack Concept, Psychological, Yaoi, hard smut, m/m - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokturial/pseuds/nokturial
Summary: Joseph was weak before the biters started appearing, not able to stick in one place too long due to severe paranoia. Soon, Joseph was found by a group of boys named Prelude, they took him in and trained him to be the perfect Omega for their pack. The alpha peaked an interest in Joseph, having had different color eyes. Joseph becomes Alpha's claim, for months and months on end until he met Negan. Negan peaks a similar interest in Joseph, causing him to take Joseph from the people he had survived so long with. Joseph wonders if Negan stealing him from these people, had actually saved him?





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! this is my first ao3 fanfic so go easy on me, if there are any errors or mistakes that effect the story greatly please let me know! Updates will be weekly, on Tuesdays and Fridays!

I gulped roughly as i watched the baseball bat drag across the dirt. Negan. Fuck. Negan. My face was pale and my loose hair covered my left eye. He needed to get lost. I couldn't deal with the fact the bat was covered in my own brothers blood. The brother Negan had just killed wasn't someone i grew up with. It was someone who made him the way he was today. He had came soon after the apocalypse started, recruited me and kept me safe. Negan looked down to me before pushing his rough hand into my hair and lifting my face. He made eye contact with me before noticing the discoloration in my own eyes.  
           

      "Woah! Look what we have here! A fairy of some sort~" he commented with his southern drawl. I growled lowly at him as his bat pointed me directly in the face, my composure not breaking. "Lick it" he said lowly. I looked back to him. Lick? No. I couldn't lick it. "Did you fucking hear me boy?! Lick the god damn bat!" He commanded. My tongue stuck out, him pushing the bloodied bat to my tongue, the spike pressing against the small amount of flesh. My eyes kept contact with Negan's as the spike pressed blood out of my body. "Oh-hoh yes!" He said smiling wildly as he pulled it back, a mix of my own and my brothers blood dripping from my tongue. Negan swung his bat around before pointing it in my alphas face.

      "Dont" i mumbled under my breath. My face distorted. "He speaks?" The man questioned. He walked back to me before lifting my chin with Lucille. My face was weak. "You look a little down in the dumps, is that your brother? Friend?" He asked lowly before his expression changed. "Or is that your boyfriend? No- thats not it" he looked back to alpha. I swallowed again. "What kind of relationship do you two have?" He asked lowly as his feet ground against the dirt below him. I shook my head.

"Its none of your business" i murmured as i gripped my pants. Negan shook his head as he then squatted down in front of me, holding Lucille tightly.

"Your business is my business because i now officially fucking own you, so answer my fucking question." He pointed the bat at my alpha. "Whats so special about snake bites over here that made you stop being mute?" he inquired lowly as he lifted my face with his thumb. My alpha sat up, growling lowly as his voice echoed through the circle.

"Don't touch him" My alpha commanded Negan as he looked at me. I flinched back as Negan's face became inches from mine.

"You definitely wouldn't want me to kiss him right?" He asked lowly as he looked me up and down. "Or maybe even make him a wife of mine?" I looked to Negan before headbutting him, causing him to fall back and land on Lucille. He cursed a slew of colorful words before coughing and smirking. "Wow!" He said as he wiped his face. "That shit is not okay!" He screamed as he looked at me, his frown obvious and his smug attitude more apparent. "Not-okay. This is your one! You get one then the next smartass person to lay a single hand on me or one of my men" he pointed a greasy finger along his men and himself. "Gets to make friends with my dear Lucille" he held the bat up, smirking. "And, you still haven't answered my question. What is your relationship with him?" He asked lowly and looked at me. I gulped before nodding.

   "I'm his claim" i spoke soft and timid, my body language reflecting that of someone who was trying to make themselves small. Being small under Negan was the only way to make it so my head wasn't the one that got bashed in by the barbwire bat monstrosity he was holding.  
Negan's laugh echoed through the circle, his gut moving some as he crouched back down to me. He sighed before lifting my chin, moving my hair from my eyes. "You're different, weird" he said lowly as he turned my face side to side, inspecting every crevasse of my skin. I looked back to him before spitting at him, smirking lightly. He grabbed me by my collar, dragging me to the center and pushing me to the ground. "You. Come here." He pointed at my alpha. I gulped as i stared at him. He stared back at me before standing up and hovering over me. Negan pointed to the ground with a raise of his lip. He raised an eyebrow as the tip of his tongue wedged between his own teeth. My alpha growled lowly, causing me to join him, and the rest of us who were alive doing the same.

The sound of my pack growling filled the air, Negan grabbed my alphas hair, causing me to whimper out then continue growling, on all fours. I felt one of my pack mate's crawl over, holding me and dragging his hand against my hair to comfort me.  
"This is gonna be messy! And boy- am i gonna have fun! Dwight, make sure Blondie over there watches, and get that man off of him, i'm the only one to touch him from here on out." Dwight dragged my pack mate out of my grip, i began clawing for him before he began staring at Negan. I looked at my pack mate before i felt Dwight's hand dig into my hair and turn my head towards negan. He lifted his bat before i watched him smash it against my alphas skull, the crack of it echoing in my ears. My own ears began ringing, the blood splashing against my face.

"N-no" i said soft as my gaze stayed planted on negan, bashing my alphas brains in. He reached forward, grabbing one of my alphas snake bites out.

"Were gonna give the boy a tongue ring" he winked to dwight. I clenched my teeth and began growling, moving my hips and squirming in Dwight's grasp. Negan swung again, bashing his skull completely, causing me to start sobbing. I collected myself, feeling my stomach stir. I leaned to the side, throwing up and wiping my face with the bandanna that wrapped around my neck. Negan glanced, smirking as he walked forward to me. He grabbed my face making my body recoil towards him. "Fuck!" I yelled as his hand gripped my jaw. He ran his other hand through my hair, handing simon, who was feet from him, lucille. He sighed soft as he looked at me. "Ill tell you what, you come with me, and you be good, ill let your friend over there" he gestured to the beta of our group, the one who had been comforting me. "He gets to come with and live, but you have to be good!" He stated, holding my face still.

I gave a panicked glance to my beta before nodding fast. "Mhm! Yes- yes Negan- ill- please- yes!" I whimpered frantically. Negan gave one assuring nod before i felt myself get lifted off the ground, being tossed inside the passengers seat of a truck. I began panting and gripping my shirt, tossing my bandanna out the window due to the smell of vomit on it. I shifted as Negan stepped into the car, a loud thud echoing from the back. He sat in the drivers seat, right next to me. "Crazy day for you huh? I bet you're wondering what a guy like me wants with someone like you" he nudged me with an elbow, only gathering a glance of hatred from me. He frowned fast before slamming my face against the dash "be careful with the way you look at me, i killed your alpha but keep in mind we still gotta pierce that tongue of yours, or maybe something else? Maybe i should toss this lip stud out and pierce somethin else on you" he ran a hand through my hair before digging his nails against my scalp, dragging my head down to his thigh. "Don't move" he said as he laid me against his thigh. I shifted a bit, moving my legs on to the seat and getting comfortable against Negan's leg. He didn't seem to be bothered by the movement. I laid on his lap, him putting a hand through my hair and moving it soft and subtle. I pulled back, causing him to grip my hair and tug me back to his lap. He drove fast, unruly as he sped along the dirt road, rocks kicking up every so often, hitting against the window.  
I didn't move for a good while, about forty minutes before the car stopped.  
                "Sit up" he said low and i did so. I was a mess, my blonde hair rooted everywhere and my eyes halflidded as i had become tired. I gulped soft and brushed through my hair with my hands. Simon walked to Negan's window, pointing forward. "So, were gonna have to stop for a bit and sit out this herd thats comin up soon, you down for that?" He asked Negan in his own hickory speech.  
         Negan sighed before waving his hand. "Whatever but i need to get this kid back so i can break 'im in" Negan said low as he wrapped an arm around the back of my neck and brought me close to him. Fuck that. I pushed him off, growling and making him smile.  
            "Youre fucking feral, we can figure that shit out later" he drawled, looking me up and down. He pointed to the curtains behind the seats. "Sleep, or cry, or cry yourself to sleep but i have to do shit" he said low, i sat up and hopped over the seats. I opened the curtains to see beds. Two, on top of eachother. I crawled on to the bottom one, taking my jacket off and curling against the pillow. He stood up, crawling over the seats and crouching in front of me. He looked into my eyes, smirking and tilting his head. He scratched his own beard. "Tell me a little about yourself, youre gay right?" He asked as he curled the corners of his lips. I felt my stomach drop and my back arch away from negan, curling up against the pillow and hugging it. He then snatched it away from me. "No, you speak when youre spoken to." He hissed low as he grabbed my face. I looked back at him, causing me to whimper. "Yes" i hissed at him. He smirked and moved the blanket off of me. He looked at my outfit. "Take off your shirt" he said low. He sat back against the chair. I shook my head as i looked at him. He leaned forward, stroking my hair as i looked back at him. "I dont want to- its priv-private" i whimpered, feeling the heat of the mans hand against my cold skin. I looked away, causing the rough pads of Negans fingers to grab my jaw. "Its easier if you just do it darlin'" he said lowly with a drawl. I stared for a moment, before shaking my head. "i should-" this warranted Negan to hit the side of the car, causing me to jump. _ **"Take. Off. Your. Shirt."**_ With that, i tugged the corners over my head and off my chest.

Negans stance in front of me was almost wolfly, he was like a predator hunting his prey, sitting crouched in front of the cot i was sitting in. His expression was as if he was trying to study every part of my body. "Tell me about your group, who are you to them?" He asked me softly. My chest was against the warm air, it was bare with crescent shaped burns scattered along my chest. I gave a deep sigh as i scratched the back of my neck. "Im an omega, my duties are to help however im asked to" i said soft. I watched Negan grin at this.

  
    "Really, now? What do you do?" He inquired, his tone slipping off his tongue like silver as he looked me up and down.  
     "Gather food, dirty work, perimeter watch" i rambled on. Negan nodded, listening attentively.  
"And who was piercings?" He inquired, tapping the metal piercing in his pocket that he had ripped from my alphas lip. He was dead now so i guess i had nothing to fear other than his beta. Jack. Jack was- a douche to say the least. He would follow alphas guidance to the grave.  
"Alpha" i spoke soft, i felt like vomiting after his name came out of my mouth. His rank more of, but nonetheless i was trained to keep information like this a secret and the fact i had just told the enemy all of this, was a disgrace.

  
          Negan hummed, running a coarse thumb over the burn on my right peck. I gulped soft and looked away, my long hair covering my face.

           "So, how'd you get all these marks? They ain't from the biters, so they must be from someone else" it seemed like his questions were never going to end. I ran a hand over my face, rubbing my soft skin before i leaned forward. Why did he care? I pushed my nose close to his neck, this being the closest to Negan i had ever been. I inhaled deeply, thinking hard about what i had smelled. Whiskey was the first scent to hit my senses, the strong smell causing my nose to sting. The second smell was industrial, metal maybe or like a garage. I sat straight on the bed, grabbing Negan's dominant hand and bringing it to my nose. I started with his fingertips, smelling softly and guiding it down my face so i could smell his wrists as well. His fingers smelled like tobacco and Plexiglas, meaning Negan had acquired some Marlboro cigarettes. i glanced back to Negan, seeing he was giving me a glance of curiosity and concern in the same. I looked back to him before sitting criss cross on the bed without another action.

      "Alpha, gave me them- the burns" My voice was soft, timid almost quiet enough to mistake me for someone who was shy. That was the goal, convince Negan i was someone shy so maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't make me talk too much. He began inspecting them, his face soft as he pushed a thumb over each and every one. I gulped rough, feeling his hand hit above my waistline where my v line centered. I tensed up, glancing down, long blonde hair recoiling into my own face.

      "what's wrong?" he asked soft as he pushed his fingertips into the front of my pants. I gulped coarsely before my hips pushed forward, sending my body into Negan's and me sitting on his lap. I leaned forward, my shoulders against his pecks as i kissed him deeply. He had murdered my alpha but in a sense i felt.....relief. I wasn't sure why, or how i even felt like it was good that he was dead but i knew this man was fucking hot and he had just been touching all over. I began panting hot and heavy, my palms against Negan's chest.

       "damn kid, you're more eager than a bitch during her time of the month" he spoke lowly, using bitch to refer to female dog instead of a woman. He breathed into my ear, his breath smelling of rum, hickory and cigarettes. He was completely right, my alpha used to call my impulsive need for sex, my heat. He would satisfy me of course but he was never kind about it.

      "I never asked your name~" Negan cooed as he pushed a palm up my back and against my shoulder blades, pushing my chest into his and our hips closer. I gulped soft as i looked up to him. Did i want him to know my real name? yes, he can. The pack called me something Nordic, the word was Asmund, which meant divine protection. Nobody in the pack had been hurt since i had came around, until Negan of course.

         "Jo-Joseph" i claimed breathy as my hips rocked against Negan's. I could feel his heat from the inside of his rough jeans, pushing up against mine. It only made my head spin even more. I pushed myself harsher against Negan, before hearing a knock on the window. Negan smirked and nodded at me to sit on the bed, I did so, placing my hands in my lap and my back straight. Negan composed himself, tugging his pants and shirt into place.

"this better be _fuckin. important_ " He spoke separated, to show he was busy. He nodded at the window, my face tensing as i focused on my hearing.

           "the boy----------he's no-------yes-----fuck----fucking---of cou-----" Negan of course, was the one cursing. He stepped back in, looking at me with a menacing expression. He knew something i didn't. I could feel it eating me alive, from the inside out. What did Negan know?

           "you're never going to guess what they found in your backpack" he had a grin, his lips were pressing against each other, my face was pink and Negan simply hovered. "What did they find?" i asked with a side glance to the man. He reached behind himself, pulling a gun i was given by my alpha out. He held it up, smirking widely.

         "You have one of my guns" he said lowly, his expression even more menacing than his voice. I gulped and began inspecting the gun, how did he know it was his? He noticed this, pulling me forward and having me look at the wooden handle. An engraving of Lucille had been done with a knife. I gulped coarsely, before looking back to the man.

        "I didn't-in- intend to take it" i spoke soft, trying to signify that i needed him to understand i never intended to cross him. Negan pulled me close with one arm, pushing it up and down and rubbing against my skin. I let out a vocal huff, my breath hot as i was getting aroused again.

         "Sir- please- don't do that" i begged softly, pulling back. Negan moved me below him, shifting enough to pin me against the ground. I panted hotly under him, my face pink as i looked at him. He leaned forward, his lips teasing my neck before he pushed himself forward, biting down roughly making me yelp. I felt warm liquid begin to drip down my neck and against the back of it, making me whimper.

          "you-you're adorable" he huffed, pushing his hips harder against my own. He pulled at my pants, tugging them off. His rough hand guided itself down my chest, in the center, then down my waist...my v line...he got close to my cock before he began fiddling with his own pants. "i want you to use that little mouth of yours for somethin' other than talking back to me" he used a finger and a thumb to beacon my chin up to look at him. He leaned back, sitting against the wall. I sat against the floor, distraught for a moment before i sat up and leaned forward. I pushed my head to his waist, looking at his chest first then back up to his eyes once his cock neared my mouth. I gulped as i then opened, pushing my throat down on him. He let out a small grunt, pushing a coarse hand deep into my scalp. He pushed my head down on to him, before speeding up. He tasted like salt, sweat, and skin. It wasn't too bad, but i didn't imagine the taste of his discharge would be all that great either. I gulped soft before speeding up, hoping to make him finish sooner. My tongue lapped around his skin, his hand only urging me more. I continued repeating the alphabet around his cock with my tongue, all the way until his release inside my mouth. He threw a hand over my lips, clenching my jaw shut.

          "Swallow it. Now" With those words from him, his cum shot down my throat warm. He lifted my head, pushing his own cock back into his pants. He wiped my lips with the same rough hand that had been nuzzled deep in my blonde locks. I looked at him, panting loudly. He observed me for a moment before standing up. "you can sleep in the cot, or with your head on my lap while i drive. Your choice" he said low, I knew this choice wasn't truly my choice and if i had chose any other than the second option Negan would be displeased to say the least. I nodded to Negan before my decision had been made. "your lap. Sir"


	2. Day 2

  I woke up groggy and distraught, my face against Negan's lap. It was dark, the night sky coming through the windshield of the truck we were in. Why were we stopped? I began looking around, sure not to move too much as Negan's arm had placed itself over my chest and tucked under my shirt. His coarse fingers against my soft chest was stimulating, my heart coursing as i hyper-focused on the feeling of his hand. I couldn't. I shifted some, moving it off successfully without bothering Negan. I had to go to the bathroom, but i didn't have anything to fend off the corpses. I glanced to Negan, before i heard a car door slam from behind me. I jumped at this slightly before glancing in the side mirror. My face went pink when i saw a blonde haired man standing outside the truck, doing exactly what my body so desired. I looked down, met with a hard crotch. I gulped soft before i stood up, walking carefully. Don't make sound. Don't wake Negan up. My feet pattered quietly, my face pink and pale. Could i just- leave? was that possible? i gulped soft before looking below the cot. Empty. I could just sleep down there and pretend i wasn't with Negan. I looked back to the man before i lifted the covers and snuck under, pulling them back down and leaving a leg visible so Negan didn't think i ran off. 

   I slept through the night without a hitch, i woke up to the sound of shouting and stress in the air. I gulped, shimmying out, finding myself alone in the van. I stepped to the door, looking for Negan. I stayed quiet, looking at him before he noticed me. His hand waved me over to him with a single finger, causing me to open the door and close it behind me, walking over to him. I glanced over, spotting Jack who was staring directly at me with a fiery look in his eyes. I gulped soft, still feeling his burning eyes against the back of my neck. Negan's arm went over me, his hand resting on my left shoulder. He looked down at me, catching my stare at the building we seemed to be camping outside of. "where are we?" i asked softly looking around. Still Georgia, there was forest all around. This seemed like some kind of old factory, or distillery. 

    "This is The Sanctuary. You're going to live here from now on." He explained, his lips rolled against each other as he tried to contain a smirk. I looked back to Negan with soft eyes. I gulped rough before feeling my stomach start eating at itself. "do you have any food?" i asked soft, Negan perked up at the opportunity to feed me, leading me inside. He took me by a table, a slew of meats and otherwise on it. I stopped at the chicken, taking a few pieces then the steak. I began eating once we got to Negan's room, my fork and knife tore at the food like it was a rabbit. I looked up to Negan as he observed me. Ignoring it, i finished my food and threw my paper plate away. I looked back at negan, wiping my mouth with a napkin and tossing it in the trash. "Thank you" i mustered as i glanced back to the savior. I stood by his bed, one of the poles on my right side. Negan's bedroom was fairly generic, a glass table between two couches which were facing each other. 

 "come take a seat Joseph, i wanna get to know you." he said lowly, patting the cushion next to him. I gave a slow nod before moving and sitting next to him, his breath hot as he inspected my neck, then down. He lifted the bottom of my shirt, touching at one of my ribs and rolling his fingers over it. "What happened here?" he inquired, his eyes straying back to my face. "I got kicked" I mustered as i glanced back to the man. 

"why?" he questioned me. I looked down, the memory fading into the view of my minds eye. I saw myself in the center of my pack, Alpha standing over me accompanied by Jack, then everyone else a further distance. Alphas voice echoed in my head. 

"Where were you?! Asmund!" he screamed in my face. The small, terrified version of me was on the floor, staring with dilated pupils at the man above me. 

"I went to look for Acid!" My figure screamed back to the alpha, He looked me up and down disappointed before his leg swung back and---

"where did you just go?" Negan's voice invaded my flashback, pushing the image of my surroundings back into my mind. I looked down at my own legs, before back to the table. "I was looking for LSD, and my alpha noticed i wasnt there for a few hours" My voice was meek, i felt ashamed that during the apocalypse i was looking for psychedelics. Negan let out a chuckle, his hand on my shoulder and his thumb moving softly. 

"did you and your alpha ever~" he cooed into my ear, looking back to me. I went pale, my cheeks the only quarter of my face that remained visibly colored. I gulped soft before letting a nod out. He laughed heartily, moving my hair out of my face. "If i wanted to- only if you do to- would you be open to the idea of me fucking your brains out?" he asked lowly as his hand moved to the opposing side of my neck, twiddling with my adam's apple as he moved closer to me. I shuddered, my crotch growing once more. "No-not the neck" I whispered as his fingers wandered. His palm flattened around the front of my neck, his movements intent on choking me. His hand squeezed the sides of my throat lightly, causing me to let out a squeak. My crotch was hard, a string of drool letting out from the corner of my lips. A knock on the door saved my ears from ringing, i glanced to negan, only to see he wasnt hesitating. He sighed before pulling me into himself. "Yup!" he called to the unknown source of the knocking. The door opened, Lucille entering before her holder. "All clean, just like you asked" A big man said soft before handing Lucille over. 

"Joey, do me a favor and tell one of my wives to get a hot bath goin" he said lowly before glancing to me. "gotta make used shit new again" he said lowly causing my stomach to drop. What was he planning? what about outfits? what was he going to have me wear? I looked down to my feet, the sound of Joey leaving and the door clicking ringing in my ears as i stared at my shoes. I inspected them, seeing dark splatters on the side of the rubber bottom. I leaned down, licking my finger and scrubbing at it, the color that came out on my hand was a pinkish red. Blood. I wiped it on my pants quickly. Negan killed my Alpha. My Alpha is dead. He's dead because of Negan. 

"Prick" I hissed under my breath before i felt Negan's arm move so that his hand was under my chin, and his body positioned to where his knee was on my crotch. 

"What did you just say to me joseph?" he asked lowly, alliterating my name with a feeling of anger. 

 "nu nuh! no- sir please-nuh-fuck!" i cursed as i looked down, feeling my spine tingle as negans knee rubbed against me. 

"From what i hear, youre sick Joseph, a filthy pervert" he said lowly into my ear. I gulped roughly as i looked back at him and shook my head fastly. From where did he hear this? 

"Josephs not your real name either, is it?" Negan's tone was that of impending doom, the sound of his hoarse tone working its way past my eardrum into the metal of my teeth, causing my jaw to clench. He grabbed my face roughly, making me look at him. 

"No! No Negan! its not!" I squirmed under him, my hips treading against the couch as his heat touched my throat. 

"Whats your name kid, tell me the truth now, it may be your last chance" He suggested as he grabbed lucille and held it above my head. I nodded fast. 

"Mason! its fucki- fucking mason!" I whined, stating my name before it was Asmund. Within the pack, it was Asmund. My Alpha formerly believed in the power of a name, and decided to rename me the moment he met me. 

"Wrong- i thought you were smart! Your name is Asmund, right?" He asked lowly before i shook my head fast. 

"MY name! When i was born in Atlanta- My name is fucking Mason Hariss! I swear on my life, alpha renamed me!" I whimpered and pleaded my case, ushering a look of concern from him. 

"Im gonna tell you somethin, i believe you Mason, but dont let me regret it. If i find out youre lying to me? There will be very- very dire punishment." Negan's mouth raised in anger, as his lips folded in only showing the rough aftershave of a once full beard. I gulped rough as he moved closer to me. "Now, come on. We're gonna get you all nice and clean" he said lowly as he lifted me up by my arm. I stumbled with negan into a room full of women before stumbling into a bathroom with him. Negan turned toward the door, locking it. 

    I looked in the mirror, staring for a moment as i hovered over the sink. My alpha’s blood. On my face. I gulped rough before i ran some water, trying to get the blood off. Negan moved behind me, looking at me in the mirror. “Alright, strip down” he said lowly into my ear. I gulped and writhed before pulling off my shirt, then my pants. This left me in boxers. Negan’s hands hovered over my skin before he began inspecting me. He got out a journal, a marker, a pen and a tape measure. He pulled my boxers down. I tensed up, trying to stop my heart from beating as fast as it was. He pushed the cloth tape measure against the length between my legs, measuring it before around it. He then began running a thumb over the hair i had. 

"That wont do" he said lowly as he glanced back to me as to see my reaction. I nodded slowly. 

"I can shave while im in-" I was interrupted by an abrupt  "No" from negan. 

"I thought you didnt like it" I stated lowly, i began thinking. Would being this man's property be the worst life? At most, it would probably just be a lot of sex. It shouldn't be anything different from with Alpha, maybe less beatings. 

"I want to shave you, and cut your hair, and brand you." I could hear Negan's breath going deeper and hotter, a heavier tone set the air. I gulped and began attempting to wiggle away from negan, his hands now planted around my throat. 

  
"Well, would you look at that!" He hummed as he had seen me grow aroused. I whimpered softly, as he then moved away from me. "Get into the bath, ill join you momentarily." he said lowly before he left, closing the door behind him. I assumed he had gone to compose himself, which i was greatful for. I gulped soft as i placed one leg into the water after another. My head floated a moment before i sunk into the bath. Fuck, hot water was nice. It had been so long too. I sighed soft, dunking my head under. I watched the water turn a brown color, making me frown. My alphas blood. I sighed soft, looking at the door. Negan still wasn't back. Ugh. I gulped roughly looking down at the ground before back to the door. Come on. The door then opened, as if my only thoughts were what had brought negan back. 

He stood for a moment, my eyes trained on him before he walked close to me. He pulled the sleeves of his black shirt up, putting a hand in the water before he began touching my face. 

"Drain the water, ill get some for realax'in" He said soft as he stepped out once more. He came back with a bucket of hot water, the bath draining the last bit out. He tested it first, before he poured it in over me. I let out a soft moan, leaning back against the porcelain tub. He let the water calm before he began touching me again. he ran a hand through my hair before he stood up and reached for shampoo. He ran it through my scalp, rubbing deeply. I let out small grunts as i felt dirt and grime come out of my hair, i looked at the wall attentive before negan pushed me under the water, his hand rooting through my locks a bit before he pulled me back out and moved my hair out of my face. I sighed softly as i felt his hand wander over my shoulder. His thumb ran along my collar bone. 

"What's piquerism?" he asked lowly, referring to the list i had given him earlier. I tensed, looking down to my lap before back to him. I was hesitant, it was a strange kink after all. 

"Piercing-kink" I stammered as i looked back to the man. His eyebrows raised, looking back to me before smirking and chuckling some. 

"How? How can you get off on that?" He asked lowly. MY chest clenched as i glanced up at negan, a smirk on my face. I sat up, looking into negans eyes before my smirk grew dark. 

"Think about it, what if you and i were fucking, and you were getting bored, and you just take a needle and put it through my cock, or the back of my neck, or my lip" I described it to him. He needed to know what it was like. I smirked wider, looking down to the ground before back to negan. "Feeling the way i would tighten up~" There was a small moan in my voice. I could tell this made him excited. He looked at me before he pulled me forward, out of the water. 

"Sit down on the toilet, im cutting your hair" Negan said simply, looking at me with a soft smirk. I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. He sat me on the toilet, before grabbing some scissors and  going to work. Blonde lock after lock fell from my hair, going on to the ground as if it weighed nothing. 

The only thing that filled my mind was the sound of the scissors, i thought about negan pulling me up my my throat and holding the scissors against my throat, rubbing his crotch against my ass- fuck. Fuck. I shifted, covering my crotch as he continued. He soon finished, causing me to stand up and look in the mirror. I looked like a fucking twink. I frowned, looking at the short hair i had been given. I felt different now. I shifted, looking to my feet. I felt negans arms wrap around my midsection from behind, making me give a heated gasp. 

"You like it?" He asked lowly as he nibbled at my ear. I let out soft squeaks and moans, my speech faltering the harder negan bit. 

"Yes- i like it- but you know what i would like more?" I asked hinting at something sexual. He smirked as his hands traveled all around my body.

"And whats that, eager puppy?" He chuckled as he leaned closer, nibbling at my neck and shoulder. 

"Please Negan, please fuck my brains out?" I repeated the same terms he had used, and with this single request negan went to work. He drained the tub, leading me past his wives and into another room. It was dark before the flick of a switch illuminated the walls. Whips and Canes, Floggers and ball gags, dear god. Heaven.

"So, how would you like to start?" He asked as he walked around. With that, it was midnight. 


End file.
